Many services exist for planning a route using a transit system. Typically, a user inputs a departure and/or arrival time as well as origin and destination locations to the transit planning service. Search algorithms are used to identify possible transit trips between the origin and the destination across one or more modes of transportation, such as ferries, buses, rails, walking, etc.
Certain services can return only a single result based on a complex model and a computationally expensive search algorithm. Other services can attempt to identify a large number of trips to consider for recommendation, but may use computationally expensive methods, fail to provide a large diversity of results, or identify too few trips worthy of consideration.